Dragón Negro
El Dragón Negro (también Sociedad del Dragón NegroMortal Kombat - A Novel by Jeff Rovin; segunda parte, capítulo doce: "Schneider''' y Moriarty eran novatos, operadores de poco tiempo quienes eran amigos de uno de los líderes de la '''Sociedad del Dragón Negro".Mortal Kombat - A Novel by Jeff Rovin; segunda parte, capítulo doce: "Kano la encontró por medio de un doble agente, un policía de Hong Kong quien estaba en la nómina de la filial china de la '''Sociedad del Dragón Negro".Mortal Kombat - A Novel by Jeff Rovin; capítulo trece, diálogo entre Shang Tsung y Goro: "''¿Y esta '''Sociedad a la que [Kano] pertenece, el Dragón Negro?".Mortal Kombat - A Novel by Jeff Rovin; capítulo veintiocho, diálogo entre Sonya Blade y Shang Tsung: "''Cuando '''Cliff' rechazó usar sus habilidades para pelear por la Sociedad del Dragón Negro, Kano le disparó seis tiros con una calibre .45''". en otros medios) es una agrupación descrita como un peligroso grupo de criminales temidos por la sociedad y entre sus similaresMortal Kombat; biografía de Kano: "Él es un miembro devoto de la organización '''Dragón Negro', un peligroso grupo de malhechores corta-gargantas temidos y respetados por todo el círculo del crimen''"., y junto con el clan de ninjas Lin Kuei es una de las agrupaciones originales introducidas en la serie de videojuegos Mortal Kombat. Algunos miembros del grupo aparecen como enemigos comunes en Mortal Kombat Special Forces, Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks y en el modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Características Aparentemente, el Dragón Negro no funciona como una gran organización estructurada, sino como pequeños grupos formados por miembros de menor rango liderados por alguien reconocido o relativamente importante. En varias ocasiones se ha mencionado a Kano como un miembro másMortal Kombat Deception - Kano's Kombat Kard: "Un miembro del '''Dragón Negro', Kano ha hecho tantos aliados como enemigos''".Mortal Kombat Battlewave (Where the wildthings are); Kano aparece sometido por otros miembros del Dragón Negro, quienes le recriminan por su fracaso en el torneo., pero en momentos puntuales ha estado al mando de pequeños gruposMortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm; episodio Amends, Kano aparece al mando de un pequeño grupo de integrantes del Dragon Negro.Mortal Kombat Special Forces; diálogo final entre Kano y Jax: "Estoy muy impresionado, has logrado derrotar a todos mis miembros del '''Dragón Negro'. Lástima, ellos buscaban recomenzar nuestra pequeña banda, pero no sabían que solo eran peones para retrasarte''".Mortal Kombat Legacy; episodio 1, palabras de Stryker: "Este Kano que la Teniente Blade se refiere es un fantasma, supuestamente el líder del cartel del '''Dragón Negro".. En la nueva línea temporal de Mortal Kombat (2011) se afirma que Kano es efectivamente el líder del grupoMortal Kombat (2011); modo '''Historia, capítulo uno: Johnny Cage, diálogo entre Sonya Blade y Johnny Cage: "Su nombre es Kano, él era un informante en nuestra investigación sobre el '''Dragón Negro'. Traficantes de armas. Resulta que él era su líder''".. Kabal es otro personaje que ha estado a cargo de un grupoMortal Kombat Deception; biografía de Kabal: "Desde entonces he reclutado jóvenes y hábiles guerreros para llenar las filas del nuevo clan del '''Dragón Negro". pero ni él ni Kano demuestran lealtad al '''Dragón Negro, más bien se aprovechan de su reputación para cumplir sus propósitos personales. Los miembros de menor rango están destinados a apoyar al líder, siendo introducidos como enemigos comunes en títulos como Mortal Kombat Special Forces, Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks y Mortal Kombat Armageddon. De entre ellos unos pocos han obtenido cierto grado de relevancia como No Face, Tasia, Tremor y Jarek. En el caso puntual de Mortal Kombat Conquest, es la única oportunidad donde se muestra al grupo estructurado precedido con un líder visible y a continuación sus hijos que le sucederán el cargo. Los integrantes genéricos del Dragón Negro suelen tener una apariencia similar a su miembro más conocido o representativo, como los Black Dragon Mercenaries de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. En Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm esta similitud no se mantiene, sin embargo son similares entre ellos mismos. En Mortal Kombat Conquest, estos integrantes visten trajes ninjas con marcas rojas y están armados con un par de sais. La serie Mortal Kombat Legacy, en los dos primeros episodios de la primera temporada, presentan a los miembros del Dragón Negro como una típica banda de maleantes que complementan la trama en la cual solo Kano es reconocible y mantiene su individualidad. Historia El clan fue fundado por Morihei UyeshibaMortal Kombat Deadly Alliance; modo Konquest jugando con Kano: "Aikido es arte marcial japonés desarrollado en la primera mitad del siglo 20 por el fundador del clan del '''Dragón Negro', Morihei Uyeshiba".En la vida real, '''Morihei Uyeshiba' fue un conocido artista marcial creador del Aikido.. El Dragón Negro surge de la deserción de varios miembros del Dragón Rojo, disconformes con la estricta disciplina impuesta, y pronto se convirtieron en una reconocido clan de criminalesMortal Kombat Deadly Alliance; modo Konquest con Mavado: "En el último siglo, muchos de los más imprudentes miembros disconformes con las restricciones del código del Dragón Rojo impuestas sobre ellos y se separaron para formar su propia banda, el '''Dragón Negro.. Desde entonces, son perseguidos por el Dragón Rojo hasta ser eliminados por completo. Su reputación también les ha hecho de otros enemigos como las Fuerzas Especiales, siendo seguidos constantemente por Sonya Blade con la única intención de eliminar a Kano para tomar venganza por su compañero asesinado. En el videojuego Mortal Kombat Special Forces, el '''Dragón Negro obtiene cierto protagonismo al ser el enemigo principal de Jax y las Fuerzas Especiales. Un grupo de peligros criminales escapa de la Special Forces Maximum Security Facility con la ayuda externa de Kano. Entre estos criminales se cuentan Tremor, Jarek, Tasia y No Face. Todos ellos fueron convencidos por Kano para reformar al grupo, pero en realidad solo fueron utilizados para retrasar a Jax mientras él completaba sus planes: utilizar el poder del Ojo de Chitian. Jax logró capturar a los fugitivos, y sin embargo, tiempo después, Kano está libre y disponible para participar en el torneo Mortal Kombat. Desde entonces y hasta los eventos de Mortal Kombat 4, el Dragón Negro estuvo cerca de la extinción al ser perseguido por el Dragón Rojo y las Fuerzas Especiales, contando a Kabal y a Kano como los últimos sobrevivientes de la agrupación. Cuando ambos guerreros fueron aparentemente asesinados por MavadoMortal Kombat Deadly Alliance; modo Konquest con Mavado: "Se rumorea que Mavado consiguió sus espadas de gancho del ex miembro del '''Dragón Negro', Kabal, después de una violenta batalla. Aún cuando Kabal solo ha sido miembro del Dragón Negro por poco tiempo, Mavado ha jurado eliminarlo. Kano oyó del aparente asesinato de Kabal a manos de Mavado". y Sonya Blade, respectivamente, Jarek se convirtió en único integrante con vidaMortal Kombat 4, biografía de Jarek: "''Se creía que era el último miembro del clan de Kano, el '''Dragón Negro', Jarek es buscado por la agente de las Fuerzas Especiales Sonya Blade por sus crímenes contra la humanidad''".. Jarek fue derrotado en kombate por Jax y arrojado hacia el fondo de un precipicioMortal Kombat 4, final de Jax., con lo cual fue dado por muerto y eventualmente significó también el final del Dragón Negro. Mientras, Kano logra evadir a la muerte y posteriormente se une a la Alianza Mortal después del supuesto asesinato de Shao Kahn sin mostrar intenciones de volver a trabajar con el Dragón Negro, desconociendo que la Alianza también ha contratado los servicios de Mavado. Kabal también consiguió sobrevivir gracias a la asistencia de Havik, quien lo convenció de reformar el clan. Este evento permitió a Kabal tomar venganza contra Mavado y posteriormente comenzó el reclutamiento de nuevos integrantesMortal Kombat Deception; modo Konquest, en Netherrealm sector G5, texto previo al entrenamiento con Kabal: "Has encontrado a Kabal, el fundador del nuevo '''Dragón Negro'. ¿Te unirás?". Junto a ellos viajó a Outworld en una misión asignada por Havik para evitar el triunfo de Onaga. En la nueva línea alternativa propuesta por Mortal Kombat (2011), el '''Dragón Negro' participa en una operación de contrabando de armas con Shang Tsung. Apariciones en otros medios Así como otros conceptos complementarios en la serie de videojuegos, el Dragón Negro ha sido ligeramente expandido en otros medios. Según la trilogía de cómics Rayden & Kano, el Dragón Negro fue un antiguo gobernante de Outworld conocido como DraxxonMortal Kombat: Rayden & Kano (When part the heavens); palabras de Shao Kahn: "Ellos le contaron la historia del '''Dragón Negro', un antiguo gobernante de Outworld", que fue derrocado por el mismo Rayden con la ayuda de uno de los cercanos a Draxxon, CaanMortal Kombat: Rayden & Kano (Eye of storm); palabras de Rayne: "Ésta es la historia del alzamiento y caída del Dragón Negro. Éstas son las palabras expuestas por Rayden, el dios del trueno, después de la decadencia de Draxxon, antiguo Emperador de Outworld"., pero no existe detalle posterior que identifique a Caan como el fundador del grupo aunque el mismo Shao Kahn expresa que también está en conocimiento de esta historiaMortal Kombat: Rayden & Kano (Eye of storm); palabras de Shao Kahn: "¿Rayden] cree que no conozco el cuento del Dragón Negro? ¿Él piensa que Shao Kahn es un tonto?". Al parecer, la finalidad de esta leyenda es tan solo inspirar a Kano para que ayude a Raiden contra Shao Kahn. Por otra parte, la novelización del videojuego menciona que los orígenes del '''Dragón Negro' datan de la época posterior a la Segunda Guerra MundialMortal Kombat - A Novel by Jeff Rovin; capítulo trece, diálogo entre Goro y Shang Tsung: "[El '''Dragón Negro'] son un grupo formado en Tokio después de lo que llaman la Segunda Guerra Mundial''".. En la serie de televisión Mortal Kombat Conquest son presentados como una influyente y temida agrupación de maleantes en la ciudad de Zhu ZinMortal Kombat Conquest; episodio 7 Debt of the Dragon, diálogo entre Siro y Gran Kung Lao: "El '''Dragón Negro'. Mientras he vivido ellos han aterrorizado Zhu Zin. Ellos controlan el opio, el dinero, las mujeres. son la escoria de la ciudad y nadie les enfrenta''"., pero esta influencia solo es mencionada en el único capítulo en el que aparecen. Entendiendo que la trama de la serie ocurre durante la época del original Kung Lao, se sugiere que el Dragón Negro podría tener muchos siglos de antigüedad. También es mencionado que los ancestros del grupo conocían un poder tan grande que fueron incapaces de controlarlo y que los llevó casi a su propia destrucciónMortal Kombat Conquest; episodio 7 Debt of the Dragon, diálogo entre Jola y Kebral: "Yo digo que es hora de hacer lo que nuestros ancestros hicieron. Gobernar a través del terror, con los obscuros poderes del antiguo '''Dragón Negro".Mortal Kombat Conquest; episodio 7 ''Debt of the Dragon'', diálogo entre Bannak y Jola: "Mi padre, su abuelo, era el luchador más grande que se haya visto. Sin embargo él buscó más, reclamó los poderse obscuros y observé como lo destruyó desde dentro. Luché a su lado el día de su muerte, en agonía, hasta que no quedó nada... ni siquiera sus huesos para enterrarlo"., los cuales estarían contenidos en un medallón en posesión del líder del '''Dragón Negro, Bannak. Shang Tsung libera este poder y los utiliza para empoderar a Jola, hija de Bannak, quien se ha comprometido a eliminar a Kung Lao. Entonces Jola se ha convertido en una encarnación del Dragón Vivo, y el Dragón Negro quedó sin nadie al mando y con un destino desconocido. En Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm, Kano está al mando de unos pocos integrantes del grupo, quienes acumulaban energía para construir un portal. La participación de estos integrantes son relegados a un segundo plano por la introducción de Kabal. En Mortal Kombat Legacy, el Dragón Negro obtiene mayor relevancia al ser los proveedores de la tecnología necesaria para que el clan Lin Kuei concrete la Iniciativa Cyber, con Kano nuevamente a cargo de la operación. Notas Referencias Categoría:Agrupaciones